Stella and Brandon: Diffirent story and begining
by Hara Tsubaki
Summary: Stella and Brandon are engaged by their parents but didn't know. THeir begining was full of hatred. Will they love each other?
1. Chapter 1: The ten planets circle

"What will happen if Brandon and Stella have a new beginning ? Will they love each other or not ?" Read and find out.

CHAPTER 1: THE TEN PLANETS CIRLCE

In the deep universe, there were a cirlce of ten planets: Solaria, Spark, Melody, Vernith, Marigold, Linphea, Eraklyon, Lobberring, Artegy and Zodith. Solaria king is Radius and his wife, the queen's name is Luna. Ortis and Mariam were king and queen of Spark. Melody's king and queen were Gest and Verony. Hasten was king of Vernith and Jakia was his wife, the queen. Yulika and Ferido were queen and king of Marigold. Cedrick and Amber were the Linphea's king and queen. Gerk and Ellie were king and queen of Eraklyon. Lobbering's king and queen were Julius and Fanamick. The realm of Artegy's king was Berus and his fairful queen was Kalay. And last, the Zodith's king and queen were Pajey and Vein.(please, take note these names, you will need it).

All the kings and queens of these planets were great friend. They decieded to build a big party auditorium in the middle of the circle planets. Each season or special day, birthday,... they all celebrate in the auditorium.  
Once, when the big auditorium was finished construction, all the kings and queens came there for the first ceremony. They agreed that they are great friends and wanted to make their children be good friends too. King Radius and king Cederick decieded to make a marriage assignment. That means, there daughter and son will mustly marry in the future. They both knew that Luna is pregnant a girl and Amber's is a boy. But they promised to kept it a secret from their children until they finished their first year at the colleage.

A year later, all the queens borned their first babies. Luna's daughter was named Stella. Mariam's is Bloom.Verony's is Musa. Yulika's girl named Flora. Jakia's daughter is Tecna. And the boys, they were Brandon from Linphea, Sky of Eraklyon, Riven of Lobberring,Helia from Artegy and Timmy of Zodith.  
Talking about all the children's personallity, there were a lot of mixture, opposite. First, our pretty Stella is really beautiful, kind-hearted but a bit of self-center. Bloom, princess of Spark is a nice, smart and kind-heated girl. Musa is a bit of boyish although her mother, queen Verony is a good-manner one, she also pretty and lovable. Flora is a shy, nice and warm-hearted princess. Tecna is very smart in nanotechnology and she also attractive and good.  
And those boys, they were like this: Brandon is good-looking, fashionable and love to flirting girls guy. Sky is not at handsome at Brandon is but he is nice and smart guy. RIven is somehow a bit of a lonner, but can easy get angry. Helia is a warm-hearted, creative and quiet prince. Timmy is clever in nanotechnology and a bit of careless somehow.  
The princesses were always close together. And the princes were always be together too. When they were small, they couldn't came to any ceremony at the middle auditorium. But, they will enter the first one when they are 16. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

Hello! This is Stella!-Stella picked up her orange cellphone and answered.  
Hi Stel! This is Bloom!-Bloom said cheerfully on the phone.-Are you ready for the ball tonight?  
Well, hi Bloom. But I'm not ready yet! These clothes are driving me crazy! I don't know what to where!-said Stella wile throwing a dress into the bed.  
Oh come'on Stel! They al fit you well! Choose one quickly! I, Flora, Musa and Tecna will be at the front of the autorium at 6. SO come there!-Bloom answered, show a bit of annoying. She knows that Stella always have this problem before any party. Bloom hanged up the phone, and get changed.  
Back to Solaria, where Stella lives, she finally chose a dress. It was a light yellow one with a star in the middle. It looked really fit her. Stella combed her blonde hair nidely, then wore a pink headband on top of her head. Stella planed to pick up a cute guy at the ball, because she heard that there would be five princes there. She finished make up her face at 5:50.  
"Well, I must use the teleportation room now!"-though Stella.  
She went to the teleportation room and teleported to the autorium front.  
Hi girls!-greated Stella, looking at her friends. Bloom was wearing a green dress with a pink flower in the middle. Musa wore a red Chinese one. Flora was wearing a pink dress with flower strings tied nicely. TEcna, who wasn't interested in balls but forced by her parents to go, wore a long, elegant purple dress.-You look cute today girls!  
You too, Stella!-Flora said with a small grin.  
Well, girls, we better get inside now!-Musa suggested. Then, they all got inside the autorium.  
Meanwhile, the princes were here too. The ball began with King Hasten's speech cause' he is the one that made up this Ball. Everyone claped their hands for his speech. All the princesses and princes too although they did not listen. The autorium was full of food and wine, juice. First, the kings and queens had several dances while the youngters were having dinner.  
Hey, Brandon! Have any idea to pick up a girl?-Sky said in a joking tone at their parents'last dance.  
Tons, Sky!- said Brandon with a mysterios smile.-Now, look how I get that cute blonde to dance with me!-Brandon continued, pointed at Stella.  
He went across the autorium to where Stella stood. With a flirting tone, he asked:  
Hey, babes!Wanna dance with me?  
What!-said Stella in a shock, hearing Brandon called her "babes". She lifted up the hot water pot, said-Well, dance with hot water first.  
So, Stella poured the hot water on Brandon. That made he jumped up and down! Everyone laughed except Brandon.  
You will pay for it, babes!-Brandon said, grin a little. Stella heard him called her babes again. She then took the salad dish, bashed on his face. Everyone laughed again. Brandon then, continued :  
Oh, calm down babes!  
Babes huh?Stop calling me by that word!-Stella shouted and poured the spagetty dish on Brandon head.  
Brandon!Be polite to princess Stella and apologize her right now!Amber, queen of Linphea told her son.  
Stella, stop fooling around and apologize prince of Liphea righ away!-Luna told her daughter.  
Stella and Brandon walked to each other, shouted:  
Apologize!  
Everyone laughed again and again.


	3. Chapter 3: The preceremony show

Today, Stella and her friends, The Winx were packed to Alfea. They had visited the school once. They had their first days alright. Today, they would had a pre-ceremony night. Each girl had to pick up a name from the box. The name of the boy will dance and stick up with her all the ceremony. It the Winx turn now.  
Miss Bloom Spark please!-Professor Wizgiz called aloud. Bloom picked a name out from that box.  
Sky of Eraklyon?-Bloom said in furious.-I know him, he is a jerk!!!! He is friend with that guy teased Stella!  
Miss Stella Solaria please! - Pro. Wizgiz called.  
Poor you, Bloom-said Stella, then picked up a name.-Jay of Efery! Well, I guesse he is cool too!!!!  
Miss Stella!!! Please pick again!!!-Pro.Wizgiz said in embarrasment.  
Well, ok!-Stella said, pick a name!-What!!!! Brandon of Linphea!!!!Hey, this one doesn't count!!! Again please!!!  
I'm sorry! You can't!!!!-said Pro.Wizgiz.  
Stella angry walked back to her dorm. She used the TV screen connect to the phone and called her father.  
Dad!!!!! I have to dance with that jerk Brandon!-Stella said in grief.  
Well, Stella, I have to tell you a secret!-Radius said.-That is you are engaged to Brandon. Brandon is you financé.  
What!!!!!-Stella shouted furious.  
SO Stel!!! Be polite! Dance with him!-King Radius said strictly.-It was me and King Cedrick that arranged this because you two didn't get along well!  
The TV sceen is turned off. The rest of the WInx walked inside Stella room.  
Stella! Are you ok?-Flora asked  
Well, I'm engaged!-Stella said with anger.  
TO who?-Musa questioned, full of curious.  
Brandon!-Stella shouted.  
What!!!!-all of the girls said with their mouth open.  
Meanwhile, at Redfoundtan, where the boys were training...  
So Brandon! Be nice to her!DO NOT CALL HER BABES!-said king Cedrick on the phone to his son.  
Yeah!-Brandon said, annoying. Then he hanged up the phone.  
What's up, Brandon?-Helia asked.  
Boys! I'm engaged to that handful babes!-Brandon said, felt annoyed again.  
You mean Stella!-Sky checked again.  
Yep!-Brandon said.  
Well, good luck!-Riven teased.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**Summary: Stella and Brandon are engaged without love. But, will they love each other in the end?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wixclub but I wish to.**

**p.sThanks for your review: Stellanbloom**

The ceremony is finally arrived!Stella dressed in a pink long dress with blue headband. Despite dancing with a jerk, Stella can attracted some guys too. She then went to the ball room. After miss Faragona and Professor Saladin's speech, the dance begin. Stella felt really disgusting cause of had to dance with a jerk. There he was! Brandon walked from the otherside of the room to Stella. He tried to be polite or his dad gonna shave him.  
May I have this dance, lady?-said Brandon while bent down to kiss Stella's hand.  
Well, yeah!-Stella replied shyly. She did not expect that he would be polite.  
They began to dance.  
"Boys! She's pretty!"-though Brandon.

"Oh! He is so handsom!"-though Stella.

Both of them wanted this dance to last forever. The music stopped. Brandon let's go of Stella hands then bent down to kiss her hand again.  
What would you like to do, lady?-Brandon asked Stella, politely. If his father did'n warned of forced him to be polite, he certainly would have kiss the girl ages ago and call her babes for million times. But he knew that Stella isn't that style of cheap girl. She wouldn't let him do those things.  
Uhm..it is so crownded in here. I want to go out! You can stay here if you like!-said Stella.  
Farewell, I may stay here!-Brandon said.  
Ok, bye!-Stella answered, tryng to smile. She felt jealous somehow. She went out and looked inside the room. Brandon was flirting a girl. She could heard him saying:  
Hey babes! Wanna go here with me?  
The red hair girl seemed to love his handsome appearance so agreed. Stella felt really jealous but she still watched. Brandon lifted up the girl, asked her name. It was Lilly. Brandon carried her outside, Stella followed. He put Lilly on the grass field, then kiss her on her lips. Lilly put her arm around his neck and force him to kiss her more. Stella then felt really angry. She ran down to a small passage. Noticing Stella appearance, Brandon stopped kissind Lilly, said:  
I gotta go, sweetie!  
When will we met again?-Lilly asked , her arms were tightly on Brandon waist,  
Not sure! How about at my dorm in Red foundtain?-Brandon suggested, kissed Lilly's neck.  
All right, sweetie!-Lilly replied, leting Brandon kissed her. Brandon gave Lilly his room's number then kiss her cheek.  
Bye babes!-He said then ran to find Stella.  
Meanwhile, Stella was standing under a berry tree. She was crying. Brandon inally found her. He saw her cried.  
Stella!-He called her softly  
Get away from me! Dirty!-Stella shouted, tears welled in her chocolate eyes.-I saw it all!!!! I can't marry a dirty jerk.  
Stella!-Brandon called her again. He walked beside her.  
Get a...!-Stella was stopped. A lip was directly on her lip. It was Brandon who kissed her. He stoped. Stella slapped him hardly in the cheek!-Get away! I don't want to see you anymore!  
Then, Stella ran back to her dorm, left behind Brandon, said:  
Well, I guesse first kiss wasn't very bad!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hope you like it**

**Love**

**Hara**

**p.s Review please**


End file.
